guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Incoming!"
Found two bosses in Bahdza just north of Makuun with this. --Fyren 05:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Confirmed. They're named scracher & screecher or something like that. Wierd thing, once you killed them, some skree spawn and rush to the nearest portal without fighting. bug? --Jaimes Laig Romarto 19:59, 3 November 2006 (CDT) WTF Why is the skill description changing on a 1...4 scale and the table a % damage reduction scale? User:Bobmilkman/Sig 01:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) *Surely this skill description should read 1...5, not 1...4? User:Lavindathar 15:11, 1st December 2006(GMT) Discussion Wow... can you say anti spike? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 11:14, July 28, 2006 (CDT). :I can dress myself too! — Skuld 13:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Really? I'm suprised —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 10:25, July 29, 2006 (CDT). :::Why is this elite? at 12 Command it gives 41% damage reduction for 4 seconds. At 12 Tactics "Watch Yourself!" gives you ~29.3% damage reduction for 10 seconds. -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::While I agree this skill may be underwhelming, damage reduction is quite a different matter from extra armor. Especially as many spikes use damage types that bypass armor entirely. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:41, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::If you will recall, however, life stealing skills don't trigger "damage" so it is highly unlikely that they are affected by this skill. - 68.97.135.143 18:55, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::But it would technically work against Lightning Orb and Obsidian Flame (latter of which Watch Yourself doesn't help). --Vortexsam 19:00, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::The thing is it will only work 20% of the time since it is 4 seconds and there is a 20 second recharge. The skill was a nice idea, but if it was 6-8 seconds it would make it more useful since it could be upkept 30-40% of the time.--Life Infusion 20:42, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::It serves its purpose, to stop a spike every once in a while, there's also ways to extend the duration with a ritualist item spell that makes all shouts and chants last longer (say good bye to attacking) and the echo that makes shouts and chants last longer on a target ally...between the two you could have this up for a decent duration on most of the group, and longer on a few people. With two people carrying dedicated builds, you can keep it up almost indeffinitely. bobross ::::::::But the discussion is about anti-spike (presumably non-adrenal). You will always easily be able to see such a spike coming. You don't want a long duration, you want a short recharge. A 2s duration with 10s recharge would be an immensely better skill (though horribly unbalanced). --68.142.14.106 09:29, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::beta skill, give the dev teams time to finish, ok? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:35, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd have to say you're all looking at this in the wrong light. Say a team with 5 paragons all had this? It could be kept up indefinitely, and to rather dire effect. Not a bad idea with the constant damage output plus the defense most paragons provide, even if it is 5 elite slots. Might only need one monk in this case, but unlikely. Still, an intriguing team build, and possibly a dynamic farming one for PvE. Don't forget you don't have to be a P primary to use this. Kamahl 14:17, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Well with 20 sec recharge, you'll probably catch half of obs flame spikes with this, if they use glyph of energy. Decent if you ask me. Is there a cap on how long the duration of a shout can be increased? Because if you have Vocal was Sogolon and Enduring Harmony and max out command and restoration you can get Incoming to last for more than half it's recharge time. That's 50% damage reduction for more than half of the time.Waywrong Discussion sections are NOT for dicussing the merits of the skills listed, but the editing of the page. Any discusions not on the editing of content should be removed. :I disagree. The tab says 'discussion', not 'page edits discussion'. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 11:42, 1 December 2006 (CST) :We are not Wikipedia. --Fyren 12:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Exactly this isn't Wikipedia. This site has ties with GWonline so build/skill debate can go there in the threads provided, while editing can stay here. Also this site doesn't have the resources Wikipedia has, so forums for skill debates will help keep the actual wiki more managable.65.161.102.250 20:20, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::This site has no affiliation with GWO, they have their own wiki, which is terrible.--Fobdo 13:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wikipedia talks solely about page edits on their talk pages. We are not wikipedia, therefore we can talk about things other than just page edits and it makes this site a lot more fun to be a part of, as it functions basically like a forum. -- Hyperion` 17:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) Trivia? Reference to this popular image? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.6.92.63 • ) }. :A shouted incoming is a commonly used warning in modern day military (english speaking, that is) for imminent air strikes, artillery shelling and the like. In many war movies thi is the last thing you hear before a big BOOM! ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:00, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::At the sound of mortar fire, the recruit soldier yells "Incoming!" and drops flat on his stomach. The veteran soldier drops first. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:44, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::Which suggests that this skill is designed as anti-spike. Great thing imho and works against touchers too. -- (talk) 18:45, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :It could also be referencing to Worms, when using Napalm. :D — Galil 19:03, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::Worms rocks, and yeah, the little squeaky voice of "Incoming!" before an Air Strike and then a "Noice Shot" coming from the other team XD --Terrifi Cani 17:13, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::Or Starfox 64, where Slippy yells it in this voice of pure froggish doom :D --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:42, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Kunan the Loudmouth (Wilderness of Bahdza) Why don't we put some of this onto the front page? 07:54, 1 May 2007 J1j2j3 confirm boss Can someone comfirm this boss, i never saw him there, is he only there during a quest? 203.134.131.89 04:55, 6 November 2006 (CST) Confirm Conditions of these bosses I have located screecher after doing Destrpy the Harpies and also cannot find this loudmouth, anyone else expierenced this and anyone even seen this "Kunan The Loudmonth" 222.153.64.102 02:47, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Kunan appears only after you have finished the Extinction quest. Thunder 00:47, 8 January 2007 (CST) Elite? Another Paragon elite which is worthless. This can go in the trash heap along with It's just a flesh wound, Defensive Anthem and The power is yours. Who on earth is coming up with these skills are why are all the paragon elites so pants? A real shame Neon 12:14, 2 December 2006 (CST) :It used to be very useful. 2 seconds makes all the difference. Now you actually have to think when you use it, whereas before it could be spammed whenever it recharged and would be useful damage prevention. Now it is only anti-spike. Anti-spike that can be accomplished forever with a bonder, but whatever. Certainly I think its use in PvE has gone. --Carth 17:55, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Bonds get removed, bonders get pressured. Shouts don't — Skuld 12:51, 4 December 2006 (CST) Exualy ANY skill is for good use, we may not see the good use in it. But anyway, this is a good elite skill if u ask me.--InfestedHydralisk 13:38, 14 December 2006 (CST) :It is still better in almost all respects than Defensive Anthem: :If we have 15 leadership and 12 command, then incoming lasts 4 sec and defensive anthem lasts 10 sec. Incoming is up 4 sec out of 20 sec(20%) and Defensive anthem is up 10 sec out of 25 sec(also 40%). - Incoming halves damage from all sources, DA only from attacks(big big big plus) - Incoming can't be interrupted, no cast time - Incoming is cheaper - Incoming doesn't end on attack skill use(big plus, cos frenzying warriors trying to spike(thus using attack skills) often get spiked themselves) - Defensive anthem also halves adrenaline gain, not just damage, this is defensive anthem's sole advantage.(and it is not nearly large enough. --Spura 04:11, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::But Incoming is from Command, which is a bit weak if you ask me, especially if you are looking for a good all-around build. DA is Leadership, which is much more commonly used. If you ask me though, they both pale compared to spamming Song of Restoration, but i guess that's a personal preference. ~Poke 13:58, 24 December 2006 (CST) And now it's 3 seconds out of every 20 for 10 energy at 12+ Command. This is a joke. -- Gordon Ecker 18:04, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I think it's about time someone added the LAME tag to Incoming. Seriously... 3s, who the hell are Anet listening to? Who's feedback? This is just ridiculous. They may as well just remove it from the game completely. 132.203.83.38 00:28, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::If they reduced it to 5 energy and 10 second recharge it wouldn't be too LAME. Rest of the skills weren't hurt too badly except for Avatar of Grenth, which was certainly asked for. I'm really not sure why they whacked Angelic Bond so hard, though . . . --Son of Urza 00:36, 10 February 2007 (CST) B4 Nerf What was incoming like b4 nerf? It was just longer duration. Forget how long exactly, but you could keep it up indefinatley with 2 characters, thats why it got nerfed. :::You still can keep it up indefinatly with two para's with serpents quickness and QZ, so it will last 3 seconds and have a recharge time of 7, so with two para's 6 seconds and 7 recharge. But it'll cost 13 energy everytime you use it. OR QZ of a ranger and be P/Rt with vocal which makes it 13 energy every 10 seconds, and it will last 4 seconds so with two para's it will be 8 seconds and 10 recharge. (Frizz 07:57, 3 March 2007 (CST)) It went up to 7 sec at 16 command and it costed 5 en. --Spura 08:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :yeah but this new nerf makes incoming a waste of a slot really.3 secs at 16 command whats the point.--[[Domon Kasho]] 12:29, 12 February 2007 (CST) wow.......crazy nerf...3 seconds max =/ P A R A S I T I C 03:16, 10 February 2007 (CST) Merge with keystone signet?? serisly it was usless and now its stupid :/--Blade (talk| ) 14:26, 10 February 2007 (CST) :It was often skill chained by lots of Paras to keep it up indefinitely, so they nerfed it, making it a pointless elite. Paras are quickly becoming obsolete unless used in an almost-Para-only team. *sobs* — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 23:50, 11 February 2007 (CST) Yeah, Paragons are definitely just getting nonstop nerfs lately. Maybe I'm crazy, but I never felt like they were all that overpowering, with the exception of permanent Incoming. Llava 01:26, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Thank the PvP 8-Para teams (seriously, were they that numerous?). I suppose 4 with Incoming/healing and 4 with attack skills would make for a good holding build before the nerf, but now... --Xiu Kuro 17:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) For 1...3 seconds ? why is this elite ? anerf ftl This is not funny anymore, my VwS support para is all screwed up now. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:28, 14 February 2007 (CST) Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't paragons supposed to work by "sacrificing" a major damage / healing team member slot for a "team support" slot? Wasn't the entire point that the paragons wouldn't be major team damagers in exchange for giving team buffs? Except they put them in warrior armor, gave them spears, adrenaline, and made them "Ranged Warriors" without the decent "survival skills." And the worst part is that they nerf *everything* they can do becase "shouts aren't removable" and "they affect everyone" - justifying making them useless? Fine. Give necromancers some curses that "demoralize" - and removal the positive effect of shouts. Or give mesmers the ability to do it. Or both. Just let the damn things be USEFUL beyond stacking a team full of them! I mean, Dervishes have some of the most powerful skills in the game. Did they take all the awesomeness from paragons and give it to the dervs? -Phydeaux 13:38, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm not really sure why the P's have to be nerfed into oblivion. Run around with shout/chant skills in the Desolation/Realm of Torment and you'll quickly find you rarely get a chance to use them (wells, hexes), and that is the dumb PvE mob AI doing it to you. If Paragon vocal skills are so heavily used in PvP (I'm going by nerfs and other's words here), why don't the PvP players bring anti-vocal skills to shut them down? Would you bring a PvP spike team and not bring any enchant removal? I am really not understanding why an entire class is quickly on it's way to being useless in the entire game because people that play PvP are not smart enough to bring anti-vocal skills. If that is now the way of deciding which skills need nerfed, they should also nerf Healing Signet to only heal 1-30 HP (but without loss of armor), as dumb PvP people don't know how to use it correctly. Queen Schmuck 20:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Taking enchant removal is completely different because you know your team is spike and so you know you'll need enchant removal. Even NR/tranq teams will have a copy of prot spirit. You can't know if the enemy will even have shouts. And of the anti-shout skills, you have a spirit and a well, which means they're essentially useless; ulcerous, which will end up being countered by either hex or condition removal; and vocal, which is only useful against shouts. In any case, you can't just put a hex or two in a build and expect it to stick. --Fyren 22:24, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::An thus we come to the key sticking point: You cannot design a build that works against every possible combination. Instead of adapting to combat the "Flavor of the Month" type builds by using the skills ANet provided with the introduction of paragons (imagine that!), people simply complained until teams stopped running them since they were no longer effective. Since that sort of response also led to the desecration of my beloved Soul Reaping, I'm not really inclined to be charitable to the complainers. -Gildan Bladeborn 03:18, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Glidan, sounds like you believe what I used to: this is both a PvE and PvP game. Sadly this is wrong, as Anet long ago decided that this is a PvP orienated game, and PvP rules (and overrules) all changes to it. This is not good for 70+% of the Guild Wars population, but it is the way it is. Queen Schmuck 17:51, 1 May 2007 (CDT)